1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a coaxial electrical connector and a coaxial electrical connector assembly, and more particularly to a coaxial electrical connector having retaining arms.
2. Description of the Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 6,503,100, issued on Jan. 7, 2003, discloses a related cable coaxial electrical connector which includes a cable and a coaxial electrical connector connected to the cable. Said cable coaxial electrical connector includes an insulative housing, a terminal is received in the insulative housing and a shielded shell covering the insulative housing. The insulative housing includes a mating face and a bottom face opposite to the mating face, a passageway runs through the mating face and the bottom face and the terminal is received in the passageway. The shielded shell includes a ring portion and a shielding portion, said ring portion covering the circumference of the insulative housing and the shielding portion is pressed against the bottom face of the insulative housing for retaining the terminal in the passageway. Said cable coaxial electrical connector is generally connected to a board coaxial electrical connector and the board coaxial electrical connector is mounted on a printed circuit board. Said board coaxial electrical connector includes an insulative housing, a terminal is received in the insulative housing and a shielded shell covering the insulative housing, the shielded shell of the board coaxial electrical connector also includes a ring portion and a shielding portion, said the cable coaxial electrical connector defines a rib on the circumference of the shielded shell and the board coaxial electrical connector defines a groove on the circumference of the shielded shell, the rib is fit into the groove when the cable coaxial electrical connector connected with the board coaxial electrical connector. However, there have not a good engagement of the two coaxial electrical connectors because of the cable coaxial electrical connector and the board coaxial electrical connector is very small.
Therefore, there is a need to provide a coaxial electrical connector assembly to resolve the above-mentioned problem.